Brink of Insanity
by RaitonNinja
Summary: Naruto has always been unpredictable, even when he was baby. However, ever since the incident, things began to change. He became more calm and collected. Stronger than ever, he now fights for his one true goal, if only he could figure out what these strange voices in his head were... And who the hell is Roxas? AU pairings undecided. M for language and themes. Not god-like.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo."- speech

_Yo- thoughts_

_** Yo- Biju/summons**_

Yo- Jutsu

The Kyubi, in all her glory, was not very happy at the moment. She was currently in a fight with a mere mortal man, who was _actually_ able to keep up with _her. _Add that to the rest of the so called ninja fighting her and you have the reason why she was so irratated. Snarling, she swiped her tail, taking out a good portion of the shinobi and buildings around her. She almost felt content with herself, until she felt something tug down her.

She was slowly being dragged down by huge chains made of...chakra. She had only one thought going through her head.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

The one person she did the most planing for, who she stayed inside of for years, the one technique she spent countless nights thinking of ways not to get caught in, had wrapped its tight grip around her body. That's when she noticed the man going threw a set of seals she knew all to well. She thrashed about trying to free herself. While doing so, she tried to think of how she could allow this to happen.

Wait, how _did_ this happen?

Why _was_ she currently in this situation, trapped under these accursed chains. She was supposed to be released from the seal, and before that man could place her back in the seal, she would disband her chakra, spreading it across the land. Sure, it would take years for her to reform, but she would be free. Why was she attacking this village now of all time when she was at her weakest? That's when it dawned upon her. A man with _those _eyes was there. That same man who-

_Are you fucking kidding me!?_

**(The next day)**

The council. Even with all the power the Hokage possessed, he still had to answer to a group of ninjas and civilians on manners involving _his _village? This was the thought currently going through Sarutobi's head as headed down the dark hallway leading to the council room. In one hand was the white hat once owned by the fourth, now re-owned by him, and in the other was a new born baby, sporting three whisker marks on each cheek, something Sarutobi hadn't even noticed yet.

"Dog, I take it everyone is seated?" The Hokage asked wearily. He was happy to see he had made it through the attack, but not at all surprised. He would've been shocked had he _not _lived.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, they've all been seated, though it seems some did not make it..." Dog trailed off.

He looked at the little bundle in the Hokage's arm, wondered why he/she was being brought to the meeting. He immediately remembered what was to happen today, or _who _was to be born today, and stiffened when he saw the sharp look the Hokage gave him. Sensing the tension the Anbu now gave off, and positive he got the message he was secretly giving off, the Hokage immediately dismissed him. Steeling his resolve, he entered the the council room.

For the third time today, Sarutobi was shocked. Upon entering the room, he was immediately faced with numerous questions posed by the council. Civilians asked about their shops and banks, while the shinobi half focused on the casualties and measures took to insure the villages defenses. Soon, however, the child in his arms was noticed and he told them about the sealing of the kyubi in the child. The reactions were not quite what he expected.

The shinobi looked at the boy with a mixture of curiosity and astonishment that the beast was being held in such a small body. The civilian council shocked him the most however by their lack of response to the announcement. He was beginning to feel proud of the maturity they showed in such a situation, until one member spoke what was on all of their minds.

"So now we just dispose of it, right?"

Sarutobi frowned. "No, the child will stay in the village with me while I watch over his development."

The council proceeded to bash the Hokage's idea with a few choice words, all yelling at the same time. This was much more like the council the Hokage had learned to love.

Without knowing it, he began to leak out small amounts of killer intent, which was more than enough to shut up the civilians.

"I never stated you had a say in this matter! The boy will stay in this village with me and if any of you have a problem with it, you may take it up _personally _with me."

Seeing that his point got through to the members, he informed them that the council meeting for tomorrow will be canceled, and left out for the Hokage tower.

"Well, looks like the times are going to be really hard trying this time around." Inochi said looking over a his two teammates. Shikaku merely looked at him, before deciding it would be too troublesome to respond to him and prepared to go home. He wanted to get as much sleep as possible before old man Hokage started rolling out the missions.

Chouza smiled sadly at his friends attempt to lighten the mood. "Come on, let's go see how are families are doing."

Nodding, they each got up to go check on their respective families, all while dreading the work that was soon to come.

**(Uchiha district)**

The Uchiha district was still in dismay. A good portion of it had been destroyed, while the rest was left mostly untouched. Families were mourning the lost of loved ones, while celebrating for those who survived. This was the sight Itachi Uchiha came back to. Unlike his fellow brethren, he actually listened to what the Hokage advised the people. He went to the evacuation system, taking his mother and little brother with him. He then proceeded to help the civilians around the area get to safety. Luckily, he was to occupied with this to actually have to fight the Kyubi.

He sighed as hawk flew down next to him and dropped of a note.

_Dear Weasel,_

_Looks like you passed the Anbu introduction system. The youngest to do so at that. Congratulations. As it stands, the village is in need of as much help as when can get, so all new inductees are going to work right away. Train on your down time, if you have any. Also, your equipment is out in the field near the memorial stone. It's hidden in a box, but I trust you'll be able to find it. After you're set, report to the Hokage for your first mission. I'll give you hint to what it is. You'll be protecting a very valuable asset to the village. And he's a new born. Have fun, _

_Dog_

_P.S. Burn this note._

_P.S.S. Burn the ashes of this note._

Sighing, Itachi made his way to the field to grab his gear. His sanity was really being pushed to limit these days. Who knows, he could flip out one day and end murdering his entire clan.

He chuckled at the thought.

**(Hokage Tower)**

Entering the office, the Hokage walked over to his desk and took a seat, closing his eyes for a few moments of peace. That's when he remebered the baby in his arms and took his first real look at him. The golden blonde hair reminded him of his father and he noticed the three whisker mark like birthmarks on his face. He sighed, knowing that those would only make his life much harder. Well, for the time being of course.

He summoned his Anbu to see who were available for small errands he needed to be done. He sent out a group of them to find Danzo, who was missing from the meeting. He sent out another to look around for Jiraiya, who would no doubt still be roaming around the village after the tragedy at hand.

He looked down at the paper work on the desk, and almost fainted from the amount of work he had to catch up on. Looking out the window, he noticed most of the buildings surrounding the office was destroyed, or atleast partially. Realizing how much work needed to be done, he shifted little Naruto into a more comfortable position on his arm and got to work. He never noticed the set of red and blue eyes looking up at him with a face of curiosity.

**A/N: **Yes, I know, a very short and uneventful chapter, but don't worry, this was just the epilogue. Things begin to pick up next chapter and it will be much longer than this. I really had trouble thinking of what to do with this little epilogue, because I wanted to save most of the hints for what will happen in this story for the next chapter. Just so you guys are aware, this will be an AU ( different jinchuuriki's, but not to many of them, etc.) and will have a fair amount of OC, and since this Naruto will be different, so will those around him. Anyways, let me stop before I drag on and on and on and...


	2. First Days

"Yo."- speech

"_Yo"- thoughts_

_**" Yo"- Biju/summons**_

Yo - Jutsu

**Chapter 2: First days**

**(6 years later)**

Just as the lights of a brand new day began to shine over the horizon, a golden haired boy slept peacefully in his bed. That was, until the lights decided to shine directly through his window onto his face. Grunting, Naruto quickly got out of bed to shut the blinds over his window. Laying back down to resume his slumber, he was interrupted yet again when his alarm went off. Cursing his luck, he proceeded to smash the clock into the desk before moving on to get ready for his day. After doing the common morning tasks, he set out a bowl of cereal for himself before heading out for the day.

"I wonder what the old man wants to speak with me about? Maybe he decided to let me start the academy today!" Naruto thought out loud as he poured his cereal. He had been asking the Hokage could he start learning about the ninja arts ever since the _accident _had happened.

Naruto frowned at that thought. He never understood why the villagers hated him. He became even more confused when the hate turned to them just ignoring him completely. He didn't dwell on that thought for long as soon he was putting on his dark blue sweater and blue shorts as he ran out the door.

_"Now which way is the tower again?" _Naruto thought. As luck would have it, and Anbu gaurd dropped down at that exact moment.

"Feeling lost, Naruto-san?" Asked the weasel faced Anbu. Naruto nodded enthusiastically and let the man lead him to the tower. He talked on and on about how much he wanted to be a ninja and become an 'Anbu-San' just like his companion. The Anbu listened with mild interest, blocking out the useless parts and commenting on the more smarter things that came out the boys mouth. Despite what many think, he was actually quite intelligent with his use of vocabulary at a young age.

Soon they entered the tower and made their way to the Hokage's office. "Hey old man! How've you been?" Naruto asked.

Looking up, the Hokage smiled. "Naruto, just the boy I wanted to see. Please, take a seat my boy." Naruto happily obliged.

Looking around, he realized weasel had disappeared. Taking note of that, he turned back to the Hokage giddy with excitement.

"So, what did you wanna talk about old man?" Naruto asked.

Smiling once again, Sarutobi simply pulled out a backpack and handed it to the boy. Naruto looked confused at first, then realized what was in their and immediately threw his arms around the old man.

"Thanks Jiji-san! I promise I'm going to become the best ninja you've ever seen!" He exclaimed. The Hokage chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Not if you're late for your first class." He chuckled. Smiling, Naruto ran out the door heading for the academy. He dodged everyone in the crowded hallway and ran out into the street. The Hokage smiled once again as he got ready for the next load of paper work.

**(At the academy)**

Naruto made his way into the academy and searched for room 12. After a little guidance from one of the older students, he was standing in front of the door to his future classroom. Bracing himself, he opened the door, ready to begin his ninja career. Upon entrance, he was shocked that the class was mostly empty. Only a boy with glasses and and another boy who was asleep on his desk was there. Trying his luck, he took a seat near the pineapple head boy. Seeing as the boy was still asleep, he took to staring at the chalkboard as the room filled up. A girl with bright blonde hair much like his own took a seat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka, what's your name?" She asked smiling at him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." He said smiling back. The two fell into a short of awkward silence as Naruto didn't know what to say to continue the conversation. Deciding to just go for it with the one topic he could think of.

"So, why did you join the academy?" He asked with a tentative smile.

"Well, my dad's a really cool ninja and I wanna be just like him!" She exclaimed, rather loudly he might add. Naruto smiled at her, though learning she had a dad had taking away his next topic.

"I wanna be a ninja so I can become an Anbu like the Anbu-sans I know!" Naruto replied. With that, the two continued on in mindless six year old chatter until another girl had came up.

She began to smile at Ino, but frowned when she saw naruto. "Ino, you said we could sit together for class!" Sakura said.

Ino frowned. "It's ok Sakura we were just talking." She stated. Feeling his time with his new friend was up, Naruto decided to move back over with the pineapple haired boy.

"It's ok Ino, you can talk to your friend. I'll just go somewhere else." He said.

Ino frowned at Naruto, who was going back to his spot near Shikamaru. Deciding she would speak to him later, she began to speak with Sakura about more girly things.

Walking back over to Shikamaru, who was now talking to a heavy set boy, Naruto decided to try his luck.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, can I sit with you guys?" He asked shyly. The two looked at each other, before turning back to him, and replying yes. After the introductions were done, they talked about what they hoped to learn in the academy before the teacher came.

"Alright class, quiet down...quiet down please...SILENCE!" The instructor yelled. After clearing his throat, he began the introductions.

"My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your instructor for your years here at the academy." He smiled. After a quick roll call, he decided to go over what they would be learning their first year.

**(Later)**

"So, why do you guys want to become ninjas anyways?" Naruto asked his friends as they walked towards the playground. The class went by mostly uneventful, with small introductions of the students and a quick walk around the school so they could be familiar with it.

"My father insisted that I join the ninja ranks like him..." Shikamaru answered. Really he'd much rather be at home doing...take a guess.

"I'm doing it because I'll be awesome at it!" Kiba boasted.

Shino mumbled something about his clan, bugs, and being silent.

Choji went along with Shikamaru's answer while happily munching on his chips.

It was at that moment that Naruto realized he didn't have a lunch. Beginning to panic, Naruto frantically searched his bag, hoping the Hokage packed him something. He stopped when he noticed someone walking up to him.

He knew the boy was Sasuke Uchiha, the already proclaimed 'prodigy' of the class on the first day. He figured the much taller boy must've been his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He remebered seeing him in the Hokage's office a few times.

"Onii-San, what are we doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi ignored the question, instead walking up to Naruto. "Good evening, Naruto-san. The Hokage asked that I bring this up to you." Itachi said as he handed him a bag with a bowl of ichiraku's ramen it.

"Um, thanks?" He replied awkwardly. Itachi smiled and nodded before walking away. Sasuke stared at him for a moment, before following after his brother.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew Itachi and Sasuke, Naruto." Choji said between munches of chips. Naruto looked at him awkwardly too.

"I don't. Well, I guess I sorta know Itachi but not Sasuke..." He trailed off. Seeing the conversation was over, he began to inhale his ramen. Seeing as Naruto began to inhale his food, the others followed suit. Soon, they were back to discussing pointless things like six year olds do.

**(Later that week)**

The rest of the week went by mostly uneventful. They learned about the basics of chakra, and I mean _basics. _A few standard taijutsu stances that they weren't even allowed to use yet. The rest was a little knowledge about ninjas and what they do. A vary vague description of course not wanting to damage the young minds. Friday however brought upon the most fun time the class would ever experience. It was light spar day, from what Naruto heard from the older kids, and he was excited.

"Man, I wonder who I'm going to go against! I'm gonna totally wreck'em!" He exclaimed to his friends. Kiba snorted in response.

"Ha, that's a laugh, I bet you're gonna suck in everything!" He teased.

"Just hope I don't have to pound you, dog breath." He replied back calmly. He blocked out Kiba's rant as the class began to fill outside for the matches.

"Alright, today we're going to test you all reflexes." Iruka said. One by one he called the kids to the middle of the field and threw 10 balls at each kid. Most only dodged about 3 or 4, getting pummeled by most of them. Sakura only dodged 2, Ino 4, Choji 4, Kiba 6, Shino 5, and Shikamaru...0. Finally Naruto's turn came up and he ran to the field.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Asked Iruka. Naruto nodded and Iruka threw the first ball. Naruto dodged it, then the next one, then the next one, and so on and so on. Naruto soon tripped over his own feet however and fell, getting pummeled by the last ball. In total, he dodged 9 of the 10 balls thrown at him. The class stared at him with disbelieve. Even Iruka had a shocked look on his face.

"Great j-job Naruto!" Iruka said. Naruto grinned and ran back to his spot near his friends. Kiba looked at him with wide eyes and said what most kids were thinking, only a little more vulgar.

"The fuck was that?!"

This earned him a slap on the head from Iruka. Getting over his surprise, Iruka called Sasuke out to the field. He managed to dodge 8 of the balls, though one was more luck than actual skill, as he slid on the dirt, narrowly dodging a ball that flew over his head.

"Well, you all did exceptionally well today! Class is dismissed, see you all Monday!" Iruka said.

Naruto frowned as he realized this grade wasn't allowed to spar and looked over at the clock inside the school, seeing it was 2:00. "_Woah, today went by fast! Oh well, maybe I'll get some ramen!" _Smiling at the thought, he ran off to his favorite ramen stand. Sasuke watched him leave and turned to his brother.

"Onii-chan, that boy was able to dodge all the balls thrown at him during the drill today, can you help me with it?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi looked at who he was pointing to and faintly smiled at who it was. _"Figures he would pass a test like that one."_ Itachi thought to himself. He looked over at his brother, who was waiting for a response.

"We'll see, Sasuke."

**(Later Hokage's office)**

Iruka made his way towards the Hokage's office. He had a few questions revolving around a certain student of his. After waiting for clearance from the Hokage, he entered the office.

"Hokage-sama, I have a few questions regarding my student, Naruto Uzumaki." He started off.

"He was able to dodged almost all of the projectiles during the reflex drill. He even seemed to be having _fun_ doing so. If he wasn't so clumsy and actually paid attention to his footing like the other kids, he could've dodged all of them. I was informed that he was supposed one of the less skilled kids in the class. So...what's the deal?" He asked.

Sarutobi smiled as he pulled his pipe out from under his desk. In all honesty, he had been awaiting this conversation, though he was surprised it came this soon. Sitting back, he prepared to an excuse that would reveal enough to satisfy the man before him, but not completely inform him of Naruto's skills.

"As you know, Naruto is different from the other kids his age," He started off. "Due to these circumstances, you could say Naruto took it upon himself to train during his young years, seeing as he wasn't welcomed to play with the other children." He finished, a small frown finding its way onto his face.

Iruka frowned also before asking a question the Hokage was ultimately trying to avoid.

"Just how far along is he, Hokage-sama? Should he even be allowed in this class? Should we maybe bump him up to..." Iruka trailed as the Hokage put a hand up to stop him.

"No, it would do Naruto good to learn the basics of the shinobi arts in a stable environment, one where he doesn't feel threatened. Also, I stated he trained himself, meaning he's not that far ahead. Staying with his age group is the most comfortable thing for him." Sarutobi said.

Iruka nodded, and got up to leave the Hokage's office. When he left, the Hokage summoned his most trustworthy Anbu.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" The Anbu asked in a lazy voice.

"I would like for you to keep an eye on Naruto-kun, I believe he maybe pushing himself a little to hard." Sarutobi ordered.

Nodding, the silver haired Anbu left out in search of the boy. Sighing, Sarutobi layed back in his chair, preparing to finish off today's paperwork. Naruto had not been in the academy for more than a week and was already causing more work for him.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late upload I forgot my account password... Anyways, no serious action here but you'll finally get a taste of some next chapter. The next chapter will be the second to last time skip before we're officially at the canon start. I had trouble writing this because it was an unexpected chapter, but I needed it to introduce Naruto to the academy and his future friends. So, help me out and review what you think so far. Pretty please?


	3. Elite among Elite

"Yo."- speech

"_Yo"- thoughts_

_**" Yo"- Biju/summons**_

Yo - Jutsu

**Chapter 3: Elite Among Elite**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and seeing as I don't have the means to afford a great enough lawyer to sue for him, I probably never will.**

**(2 Years Later)**

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto exclaimed as he began to eat his ramen at unearthly speeds. This was the first time he was able to grab a bowl of ramen in months and he planned to take full advantage of it. Seeing as he was technically a ninja in training now, he began to eat more healthy foods to keep his body balanced out. That doesn't mean he gave up ramen completely though, as it was still his favorite food

"Slow down, Naruto-kun! You have school today, remember?" Ayame told Naruto before he got himself to full of ramen. Naruto simply grinned before finishing up his bowl.

"You're right, today's the first time that my class has ever been allowed to spar, I have to be in tip top shape!" He replied.

Ayame sighed in relief, seeing as her father wasn't here, that meant she would've had to cook all the ramen for Naruto herself. Naruto, however, crushed her hopes with his next few words.

"That just means I'm gonna need even more ramen!"

He was surprised to see the metal gate had been pulled down over the stand with a closed sign, blocking any view of the kitchen.

**(Later)**

Seeing as his ''breakfast' was cut short, Naruto made his way to the academy before he was officially late. Before he made it in the door however, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"So, you're ignoring me now are you!?"

Sighing, he turned around to face the culprit of the voice, who was no other then Ino Yamanaka. He opened door for her and pointed inside.

"No way, Ino-chan! I just didn't see you there..." He trailed off as she put on big smile and ran inside the building, dragging him along with her. They made their way up to classroom twelve, both eager for the day that was at hand.

"So Naruto, who do you wanna spar in the class today?" Ino asked, getting the conversation started as usual. Naruto shrugged, not really caring who had to go up against.

"I just hope they're strong, otherwise there's no point in fighting them. Well, there would be no point for me anyway." He said as they made their way up to the door. Ino scoffed at his reply. "_Are you serious? You know no one in our class can beat you." _She thought to herself.

Naruto smirked when he saw the look Ino had on her face. In truth, he knew that he was one of the best in the class, although arguably to other people Sasuke and maybe Kiba could be seen as better than him. Shikamaru as well, if he ever actually put some effort into what he does. He knew however that he was ahead of everyone in the class. People where puzzled when it came out how strong he was and immediately searched for answers.

The Kyuubi was the first thing everyone thought of, but none of its chakra was found in Naruto's system, so that couldn't be it. Most villagers still stuck by that idea even with the evidence against, while everyone else came to the even scarier conclusion that Uzumaki Naruto was simply training himself.

Uzumaki Naruto.

_Eight years old Uzumaki Naruto._

Was training himself with no outside help, seeing as no one else would dare help him, and he was getting stronger faster than anyone could imagine.

It indeed was a scary thought to most.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Naruto opened the door to the classroom, while smiling and agreeing to whatever Ino had just said.

"Thanks, Naruto! I knew you'd see it my way!" She said as she winked at Naruto before moving over to where Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura were sitting, starting a fight with Sakura over who he loved. Naruto sighed at the sight before moving over to where Shikamaru was.

"_What's wrong with those two, he's only eight...hell they're only eight and are already talking about love!" _He thought to himself as he sat near Shikamaru, giving him a lopsided grin.

"Yo Shika, ready to get your ass handed to you by whoever you end up fighting?" He asked, getting the usual snort and 'troublesome' reply he always got in the morning from the boy.

"These fights are pointless, it's nothing but a way for the academy to *yawns* award the kids who have more resources over those who don't." Shikamaru mumbled back. He noticed the frown that came over the blonde hairded boys face, and sighed when he realized what the next question was going to be.

"What in the name of ramen gods are you rambling about?"

He had to fight down the involuntary twitch his eye gained from Naruto's choice of words.

"I'm saying anyone who has serious access to ninja arts outside of the academy are the only ones who really benefit from this. Those who are in clans, like me, will thrive because we are taught more useful knowledge from our clan's teachings, like how to actually fight and defend ourselves at a young age. People like you however who don't have clans will be easily weeded out because they are only taught the bare minimal provided at the academy. This year is the most popular year for civilian students to drop out of the program, and can you guess why? Exercises like this will most likely discourage the growth of those who really need it, while encouraging those who don't." He stated.

Naruto stared at him for a full minute before silently turning back to the front of the class as Iruka had finally came in. Shikamaru smiled as he realized the look on Naruto's face was the one he wore when he was actually thinking and that the blonde wasn't just confused.

_"Maybe I was bit harsh on that explination...still, it would be troublesome for him and posibly me if he doesn't learn how the system really works now."_ He thought as he too turned to face Iruka.

"Alright class, open your books to page 123..."

**(Later)**

"Alright! It's time to whop some as-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN, KIBA!" Iruka yelled at him. He heard the boy mumble something before moving over to Naruto. Sighing, he began to introduce how the spars would take place.

"Now, I will randomly pick your names out of this jar and whoever I pick will be the ones who spar, got it?" Iruka asked as the class nodded.

"Now first up is... Ino and Sakura! Please come out to the field!"

Both girls moved from their spot near Sasuke, one shouting about the power of love will prevail while the other was simply wait to finish the match.

"Alright guys, purely taijutsu and when I say the battle is over, stop fighting. Ready, then let the battle commence!" He yelled as the match started. Her

Sakura charged straight at Ino, extremely...no..._painfully slow_, to which Ino simply side stepped her punch and watched as the girl tripped over her own feet. She got back up, face red with embarrassment,before charging again, getting the same result. Ino was enjoying the display until Naruto called out from the crowd.

"YO INO, SOME OF US ACTUALLY WANT TO SEE A MATCH HERE!" He yelled while the rest of class agreed.

"Fine...ruin my fun, why don't ya..." She mumbled as she ran at Sakura. She rolled over her back while grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. Using a move she saw Naruto once perform, she hefted the girl over her shoulder before throwing her onto the ground, knocking her out.

Iruka ran out into field to check on Sakura before announcing Ino as the winner. She gracefully walked over to Naruto, which shocked most of the class as they were expecting her to gloat about her victory to Sasuke.

"Man, she was pretty heavy to lift up like that. Still, that was far to easy a victory for me." Ino boasted as she rested her chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"I bet it was..." Shikamaru replied, before sighing as Ino began to scold on him on when was the proper time for sarcasm.

Naruto blocked him out as he watched Kiba toy with one of the civilian kids. He was quite shocked when he watched the kid walk over to Iruka after the match was over, who gave him a sad look as the boy went to go grab his backpack and walk home. He over heard the boy say he needed to be home early, but he knew better than to believe that lie.

_"I guess he was right..." _Naruto thought to himself before he heard his name being called.

"Naruto and Hinata to the field please!"

"Of course, with my luck I get her..." He mumbled as he walked over to the frowning Hinata. She smiled as he stood across from her.

"Ready to lose, blondie-locks?" She asked with with a smirk.

"You won't be saying that when I wipe the floor with you!" He exclaimed. _"Holy crap, did I really just say that?" _He thought as he shivered at his lack of creativity.

Without even waiting for Iruka to start the match, Hinata charged at Naruto. Caught of gaurd, he just barely dodged an attack aimed at his throat. Growling, he twisted in mid air and sent a kick to her head, growling again when she easily dodged it and sent an attack near his most _precious _area.

_"What the fuck is wrong with her!" _He thought. Landing on the ground, he looked over at Iruka, expecting him to do something about what just transpired. Instead, he saw Iruka whistling into the sky, while all the girls looked at boys holding on to their _precious _areas.

"Alright, time to end this..." He mumbled. Looking at Hinata, he watched as she began to charge at him once again. She sent a strike towards his head, but was shocked when he didn't dodge. Instead he caught her hand and sent it over his shoulder. He brought his knee up into stomach, throwing her across the field. When he realized the move had actually worked, he realeased a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Still think I'm going to lose?" He asked with a foxy grin. It dropped however when Hinata got up and looked at him with a face full of rage.

_"Man, I haven't seen a girl look so mad since that time I saw Ino-" _he thought before he was smacked with a swift strike to the face. Feeling the area he was hit with becoming numb, he began to panic before being smacked again, this time on the arm. Feeling both areas turn numb, He decided it would be better he dodge the next one, less she aim for a more important place like last time. He flipped backwards before righting himself on the ground.

"Come on Naruto, kick her ass dammit!" Kiba yelled from the sideline only to be smacked by Iruka.

"How many times must I tell you to watch your mouth, brat!" Iruka yelled back.

Blocking those two out as an argument broke out, Naruto thought over his options before coming to the single best conclusion he could.

_"Wing it."_

Running straight at Hinata, he dodged the strike she threw at him before raising his foot to her torso. He connected, sending her once again flying to the other side of the field. Not wasting anytime, he lunged at the girl and pulled her arm behind her head. Using his other arm which he was surprised had healed so quickly, he grabbed her other arm and pulled it behind his. Effectively putting the struggling girl in a headlock, he looked over at Iruka, who signaled the match had ended. Sighing, Naruto fell of the girl, laying in the grass and looking up at the clouds much like his pineapple head friend.

"Great match, Naruto-kun!"

"Good job, even though I find all this too troublesome..."

"Way to kick ass man-Ouch!"

He smiled as the class clapped loudly for the performance the two point on.

_"Maybe now they'll acknowledge my greatness!" _He thought. Hearing a groan, he turned over to help the Hyuuga heiress. She stared at his outstretched hand before taking it with a small smile.

"That was a great match, Uzumaki-san. I look forward to having another one soon." She told him with a smile which he returned.

"Anytime!" He said before the two moved over to their respective spots. He frowned when he saw her go stand away from the other kids and was going to ask him to join him before Ino jumped on his back, sending him to ground while congratulating him. He looked over again before sighing to himself.

_"Another job for another day..."_

**(Later)**

"Alright class, remember the test tomorrow! Dismissed!" Iruka yelled over the class as they began to file out. Naruto grabbed his bag before making his way to the door.

"Naruto-san, over here!"

He looked up to see non other than Itachi Uchiha. Swallowing a lump in his throat that always appeared when he saw him, Naruto slowly walked over to the teen and his brother.

"You call?" He replied, before cursing himself once again. _"Seriously, how many lame things can I say in a day?"_

_"_The Hokage asked that I escort you to his office after school. He says it's something important, so let's get a move on." Itachi answered in a nonchalant voice. Nodding, Naruto left with the duo, a look of horror over his face as he thought of what he possibly could have done. Seeing his face, Itachi smirked at the look the boy had as if he had committed a crime. He. Remembered that look all to well.

Elsewhere, Iruka smiled as he crossed one name of his attendance list. He then proceeded to go home and check his life savings, having a feeling that he was going to lose a lot of it come tomorrow evening.

**A/N:**

**Hello peeps! I know this is out very late, but I did some traveling these past few weeks and didn't really have time to write for the story. I'm back however, and I'm gonna try to start posting like maniac from now on! Next chapter is officially at the start of the canon and if you couldn't guess, Itachi ****_didn't _****part take in the massacre of the Uchiha clan in this timeline. Some thing else howevere did happen, and you'll just have to wait to find out. Until next time, gentlemen and ladies!**


End file.
